The present disclosure relates to providing and controlling the output of video resources. Television and other video content may be transmitted to receiver devices (and/or other subscriber equipment) via a number of different video transmission networks. For example, a typical satellite television arrangement comprises a service provider transmitting content via an antenna over a unidirectional satellite communication path to a satellite dish and satellite television receiver on or near a customer's home. Cable television systems, in contrast, may use a specialized wired infrastructure for delivering television content to television receivers and other subscriber devices. Both satellite and cable television services allow for delivery of a large volume of content (e.g., television channels, on-demand content) to subscribers' locations via their respective delivery networks. IP-based video delivery systems may use an infrastructure of computer networks and network devices, software, and data transmission protocols, to transfer streaming video and/or video files. In many cases, the video resources transmitted by content providers may be encoded or encrypted to prevent access by unauthorized persons or devices. Television receivers and/or other subscriber equipment may be programmed to enforce subscription policies by decoding and/or outputting only those channels for which the subscriber device is authorized to receive.